Wonder Woman: CIA
by im4candee
Summary: Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor in modern day 20052006ish, Steve is a CIA agent and Diana Prince is his assistant. Rated T because I don't know what I'll be doing with this in the future.. My first story post, so if I get anything wrong please alert me, tha


The night was bright, filled with the warm glow of the unusually bright stars. The jungle oozed with the sound of harmony, the sound of peace. Then the shadow began to spread. As it moved slowly across the large expanse of the rainforest, creating darkness, the two most feared, most significant words were spoken, followed by silence.

"He's here."

Chapter One 

She scrunched her nose at the thought of the next truck stop, she had already passed by two of them and this one looked ten times worse. Steve was getting impatient.

"Diana, I swear if you don't pull over this instant I'll pee on your seat!"

She banged her head against her headrest and pulled the car over. Two middle-aged truckers smiled and winked at her, their wobbly fat spilling out their jeans. She shuddered and turned to Steve, who was laughing silently.

"Steve Trevor! Are you happy now?" she snarled, hitting him with her petite tan hand. The twinkle in his eye almost gave away what he thought of his assistant, but she didn't catch it. She merely snarled again and turned away. As soon as Steve had left the car to use the thoroughly disgusting bathroom, she locked the car doors.

She was thinking about Steve and what a shame it was that he didn't know the truth about her, when she heard a rap on the window. She jumped a little, afraid to turn her head and see the big greasy face of a trucker, but it Steve's smile that greeted her. She rolled down her window.

"I left my wallet in my suitcase, any way I can convince you to buy me a candy bar? Pay you back, honest," he asked, causing a huge sigh from Diana.

"Alright, but this is the last time, and I meant it," she got out of the car and walked towards the E-Z Mart. He watched her walk away and frowned, thinking about what a shame it was that she didn't know the truth about him.

She was just entering the small store when a rather large, rather hairy man came up behind her and grabbed her ass. She jumped and almost fell into a trashcan, the trucker started laughing and moved towards her. Steve didn't waste a second after he saw this, he ran at the other man full force and managed to hit the big greasy jaw with his fist. The trucker smacked against the wall then turned to face Steve.

"Diana, run!" he yelled, running at the bigger man again. Diana didn't waste a second, she ran as fast as her high heels could take her out to bathroom, which she jumped into. Ignoring the rat and multiple flies, she did what she always did when in trouble.

Back in front of the E-Z Mart, Steve was getting punched left and right. He tried to throw a few back but the pig was too big, and a few of his friends had come to join him in the beating. It was when his head bounced on the pavement did he give up.

Then the beating stopped. His eyes were closed, and he didn't feel like opening his battered eyelids in fear of something really horrible happening, He heard a mannish scream, then another one, then the sounds of someone being beat up… He didn't feel anything, so it couldn't be him, so what was happening?

He tried opening one bruised eye, but his muscles no longer worked. There were some thuds and moans, and then it sounded like someone was running away. Cool hands picked up his head and stroked his cheek. He peeked his eye open and saw _tan_ hands.

"Diana?" he croaked. The hand stiffened then relaxed, stroking his cheek again.

"No, not Diana," the woman laughed softly. Steve forced his eyes open and found himself staring into excruciatingly beautiful blue eyes. The woman was tan with striking features, perfect features. Her lips, pouting, at first turned upwards into a smile when he opened his eyes. "Quite a beating you took there," she teased.

"Who are you?" he asked, a bit snappier than he would have liked. She helped him sit up then stood back so he could get a full view.

She was wearing a leotard; top half red, bottom half blue. A golden belt separated the two colors, with a big 'W' as the buckle. The blue bottom part had white stars, and the top was strapless with another wide 'W' at the very top. At her side was a golden lasso, he assumed it would act like a whip, because who in their right mind would use a lasso to, well, fight crime? Right above those tan hands, so like Diana's, were two golden bracelets, covering her wrists.

The whole ensemble was topped off with a gold headband with a ruby star in the middle, and a warm smile, which she flashed at the bruised man.

"My name is…" she stopped, unsure what to say to him. _I wonder…_ she thought, before realizing her mistake. Before he could be confused about how long she was pausing, she raised her voice and said, "Wonder Woman!" with a grand flourish.

It was cheesy, but she had him. His jaw dropped a little and he was left speechless. She smiled, reached down and ruffled his hair, and then ran off, turning the corner of the E-Z Mart and jumping into the bathroom.

So that she could change back into her alias, the meek assistant Diana prince.


End file.
